No puedo dejarte de amar
by Queen Alai
Summary: Me miró a los ojos, me miraba como pidiéndome acceso a lo que ocurriría a continuación, yo solo acercó sus labios a su oído y susurré: 'Quiero que seas el primero y el ultimo' , En este One-Shot, Videl nos cuenta sobre la primera vez juntos de Gohan y ella. No soy buena en descripciones, pasen y lean.


Me miró a los ojos, me miraba como pidiéndome acceso a lo que ocurriría a continuación, yo solo acercó sus labios a su oído y susurré: ''Quiero que seas el primero y el ultimo' , En este One-Shot, Videl nos cuenta sobre la primera vez juntos de Gohan y ella.

Un año ha pasado ya desde la pelea con Buu, Gohan y Videl llevaban ya un año de novios.

''..

.

.

Gohan y yo estábamos sentados en el suelo recostados del sofá rodeados de cobertores, realmente hacia un gran frio con esta lluvia. Estabamos solos en la casa de Gohan, ya que sus padres y su hermano habían ido a cenar a casa de Bulma.

Se levantó y encendió la chimenea frente a nosotros y se volvió a arropar a mi lado mientras me atrapaba en sus brazos; luego de unos minutos de un largo silencio, empezamos a hablar un poco acerca de nuestra infancia lo que nos gustaba hacer en diferentes edades y los programas que veíamos, no sé cómo ni cuando terminamos hablando de las cosas ridículas que alguna vez hicieron nuestros padres. De un momento a otro el silencio se apodero del lugar, uno de esos silencios cómodos. Escuchábamos el ruido de la lluvia al caer y como la chimenea soltaba algunos crujidos, no sé por qué razón sentía que este momento era romántico, Gohan y yo teníamos las manos entrelazadas dándonos calor el uno al otro. Gohan suavemente acaricio mi cuello y depositó un beso en él.

Gohan: no sabes lo feliz que estoy de haberte conocido, eres increíble!  
Videel: hablas enserio? Soy yo quien está feliz de conocerte, era una de las cosas que jamás creí que podrían pasar.  
Gohan: pero aquí estas junto a mí, y eres solo mía.

Susurró para luego besar mis labios, yo respondí a su dulce pero apasionado beso, nuestros labios se acariciaban con suavidad pero con deseo, con nuestras manos entrelazadas. Gohan fue subiéndolas hasta dejar las mías detrás de su cuello, mientras él se inclinaba un poco hacia mi recostándome sobre los cobertores que yacían en el suelo. Yo no dejaba de acariciar su nuca y su cabello, lo hacía por instinto. Él acariciaba mis piernas, nuestros labios seguían unidos y al momento de usar nuestras lenguas todo se prendió aún más. Gohan bajo hasta mi cuello y daba besos ahí lo que me hacía reclinar mi cabeza hacia atrás, sus besos volvieron a mis labios y luego poco a poco nos fuimos levantando hasta quedar sentados uno frente al otro. El deseo estaba ahí en mí, tome su camiseta y la levante el noto mis intenciones y me ayudo a deshacerme de ella, luego hicimos lo mismo con la mía, él recorría con sus manos cada parte de mi espalda, las curva de mis cintura hasta mis caderas, vale destacar que no llevaba brasier. Yo depositaba pequeños besos en su cuello y el seguía recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo con delicadeza como si quiera recordarlo para siempre. Su delicadeza y caricias me hacían estremecerme. Poco a poco volvimos a caer sobre los cobertores, el sonido de la lluvia y el crujido de la chimenea no se habían ido, nuestros labios estaban unidos buscando el amor y el deseo en el otro. Gohan levanto su cara y me miro a los ojos, el reflejo del fuego de la chimenea se contrastaba con su cuerpo, su cabello castaño, sus ojos azabaches, la llama estaba reflejada en ellos. Él me miraba como pidiendo acceso a lo que ocurriría a continuación, yo solo acerque mis labios a su oído y susurre 'Quiero que seas el primero y el último'.

.

.

.

Él beso mi frente y luego bajo a mis labios una vez más, desde ese momento supe y me di cuenta de que ya nada es como antes, que esto no era una fantasía y que realmente estaba pasando. Estoy locamente enamorada de Son Gohan.  
Abrazaba el cuello, mientras él acariciaba mis piernas. El calor de sus manos y la forma en la que subía y bajaba por aquellas curvas era increíblemente extraño, esa explosión de sensaciones era raramente un deseo cumplido. Gohan antes de entrar en mi susurró un _``te amo´´_ en mis labios. Con una tierna mirada le dije que también lo amaba.

Después de estar los dos unidos en un solo cuerpo, una sola alma, un solo amor, el seguía repitiéndome que me amaba y yo le repetía lo mismo cada vez con más ilusión, lo amaba y estaba dispuesta a estar junto a el pase lo que pase, a luchar por el, a enfrentarme a quien sea; no dejare que nada pase sobre nosotros. Esto demuestra que ya no soy una niña, estaba lejos de serlo. Ahora era una mujer, una mujer enamorada.

Nuestros corazones parecían estar sincronizados, latían al mismo ritmo, su cuerpo estaba grabado en mi mente y sé que el mío en la suya, por algo habíamos recorrido cada parte del cuerpo del otro. He nacido para amarlo y sé que el también nació para amarme.

..

.

.

A la mañana siguiente desperté sintiendo unas caricias en mi hombro, relajadas y suaves, luego de abrir los ojos recibí un dulce beso en el hombro. Sonreí y luego me dí cuenta que estábamos en su habitación.

Gohan: buenos días hermosa. –el me abraza por la cintura, lo mire sonrojada por lo que había pasado anoche-  
Videl: buenos días _mi Sayaman_.  
Gohan: te he dicho que te vez mucho más hermosa de lo normal cuando te sonrojas?  
Videl: creo que si. –le regale una sonrisa. Recordé que habíamos estado juntos en el piso del living lleno de colchas, de solo recordarlo me dolía la espalda. Gohan solo me miraba como bobo - ¿Qué tengo algo en la cara?  
Gohan: si déjame quitártelo –se acercó y besó mis labios-  
Vdel: idiota, pensé que era verdad. –el rio.-  
Gohan: Te amo Videl.  
Videl: -sonrei- y yo a ti.

.

.

.


End file.
